George Hamilton
George Hamilton is a character from the Resident Evil survival horror games. He is one of the playable characters in Resident Evil Outbreak and Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2 which are spin-offs of the main entries. Biography George was a top-notch surgeon employed at Raccoon City Hospital. He didn't exactly take the lead and call the shots, but he does possess a cooperative spirit and the knack of easily acquiring other people's trust. Personality George was, until recently, married for many years. As the game begins, George is attempting to cope with the breakup of his family, and the stress of the long and difficult hours he works at the hospital. What becomes of George's family during the outbreak is unknown, although it is possible his ex-wife had moved to a neighboring town after the divorce. Although George lives in relative luxury due to his highly demanding occupation, he has a naturally active lifestyle, and feels much more relaxed when camping or hiking. He also has a tendency to romanticize his profession, which more than likely led to his divorce. His special ability is making new medicines from herbs found in the field using his medical kit, which is in his inventory at the start of each scenario. Often, George is paired up with Cindy, the blond waitress. This is due to the fact that in one of the possible endings for the first game, George and Cindy are the only "couple" ending to be shown, perhaps leading to a relationship that went on behind the scenes. Strangely enough, the two have very different personalities. Appearance George wears a white and yellow plaid shirt with a burgundy-colored vest, charcoal-colored dinner jacket, gray suit pants and brown dress shoes. He has two unlockable Alternate Outfits: "Outdoor Expert" from Outbreak, and "Operation X" from File 2. To unlock and purchase these costumes, special items which are scattered throughout various scenarios at varying difficulty levels in both games must be found. "Outdoor Expert" Alternate Outfit: "Operation X" Alternate Outfit: Gameplay Best Partners * Kevin Ryman * Cindy Lennox Personal Items * Medical Set - (Outbreak and Outbreak: File # 2) - By combining the herbs and herb mixtures of various types with his Medical Set, George can prepare a variety of compound chemicals with many uses. Dr. Hamilton can transform an herb into something more useful for the patient's current ailment, as listed below: # Green Herb = Antidote # Blue Herb = Recovery Medicine # Red Herb = Hemostat # Blue + Red = Recovery Medicine x 3 # Green + Blue = Anti Virus # Green + Blue + Red = Anti Virus x 3 # Recovery Medicine Base = Recovery Medicine # Green + Green = Antidote x 2 # Green + Green + Green = Antidote x 3 # Green + Red = Hemostat x 3 * Capsule Shooter - (Outbreak: File # 2 only) - This unique weapon enables George or any other user to cure fellow teammates from close to medium range by shooting them with curative medicine pills. The Capsule can be loaded with any type of pill for a variety of restorative effects. Furthermore, the Capsule Shooter can be used to damage enemies, sometimes inflicting instant death with white Anti Virus pills. Special Action * Dodge Tackle - Holding the R1 button and pressing X with the proper timing enables George to not only duck under the grasp of an approaching zombie, but also spring forward and knock the foe back several steps. There's a high chance foes may get knocked to the ground with the Dodge Tackle. Holding the X button longer charges the power of George's special tackle. This tackle is far superior to the standard tackle most other characters do, because George can perform this maneuver even while equipped with a weapon. Trivia *George was a friend of the late Peter Jenkins. Gallery Image:George_Hamilton.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak'' Image:George_Hamilton_Face.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak'' Image:RE_Outbreak_George_Pose.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak'' Image:Outbreak2George.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' Image:REOutbreak2George.png|''Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2'' Image:George_Outdoor_Expert.png|"Outdoor Expert" Alternate Outfit Image:George_Operation_X.png|"Operation X" Alternate Outfit Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Support Characters Category:Horror Game Characters